


725621

by ShadowBirdWrites



Series: Darkhawk Oneshots [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-29 03:29:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8473693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowBirdWrites/pseuds/ShadowBirdWrites
Summary: (Dick is most likely OOC, please help.)Darkhawk is completely open to talking about Nightwing's problems and emotions, but when it comes to her… not so much.I wonder why?





	

'725621'  
The frigid rain pounded against the deck and windows of the warmly lit apartment. The weather in Blüdhaven had been miserable for the past two weeks. The forecast called for another week of cold and wet.  
A dark figure landed on the balcony, crouched, face shaded by a black hood. She stood, shoulders hunched, as though it would somehow fend off the cold. Shaking her head, she stalked up to the double doors, sulking like a cat left outside in a storm.  
A code was punched in and a bright green light winked on.  
Seconds later the woman was sitting down with a sigh. A series of thuds indicated the removal and quick discarding of large pads of Kevlar armor. Dark sighed and started peeling the soaked catsuit from her cold skin.  
The comfort of a hot shower relaxed her. Stepping out of the shower, she heard footsteps. Wrapping the plush towel tighter around her, she crept forward to peer over the 3-or-so-foot wall that banistered the mezzanine of her apartment. A male figure stood in the living area. She quickly scanned her mind for enemies of similar build and height.  
Nada.  
She also noticed that no alarms had been set off. Okay, male, 6-foot-ish, has access to her house, and-  
A loud thud resounded from the living room. Dark peered over the wall again and saw a thoroughly soaked man, one she knew quite well, laying exhausted on her couch. He mumbled something to himself and yawned, forcing himself to stand up once again. To end up facing a half naked Dark. He blushed and took a step back. Before he had a chance to speak, the young woman had placed a single finger on his lips. She smiled up at him, took his still-gloved hand and started to speak;  
"How does a hot shower, some warm, dry clothes, and some sleep sound?" Her voice was soft and sweet, but her eyes told him just how stressed and exhausted she was.  
He hated it. Was it him? Was it a case? Was it- oh shit, she'd been talking to him. He blinked several times and made a small sound of confirmation. What he was confirming, he had absolutely no clue. She arched a brow and gave a knowing glance.  
"You weren't paying any attention, were you?" She smirked, brushing a piece of hair from her face. He just gave her an apologetic look and shrugged.  
"Shower. Clothes. Bed." She said leading him to the stairway. He bobbed his head once and started peeling the gloves from his hands.  
The warm steam drifting from the master bath floated into the bedroom and Dark felt her eyes start to flutter closed. A few numbers flitted through her thoughts, like leaves on an autumn breeze. 72, the hours in the last three days. 5, the hours of sleep she'd had in that time. 6, the number of case files on her desk. 2, the amount of days since she had a full meal, not that she didn't have food, of course, but she was busy, goddammit! 1, the lecture she was going to get from her boyfriend the next morning about taking good care of herself.  
Suddenly there were arms under her, and she pressed her face against his chest and was rewarded with the sound if his steady heartbeat.  
"Hey, Dick?" She questioned, drowsiness forming cracks in her passive voice, letting the heavy load of stress, uncertainty, and sadness ooze through. She felt him tense on the bed next to her, and wished she hadn't said anything. He propped himself up on his elbows and turned to her, eyebrow quirked. As soon as she looked into his eyes, her instinct to get his help dissolved completely.  
"I…don't…nevermind. Good night."  
The pain in his eyes was excruciating. As if she was being burned alive. He sighed and sat up on the edge of the bed.  
"Please." He whispered. "Don't hide. Just, …not again." She blinked a few times and sat up to see him burying his head in his hands.  
"Dick? Are…you alright?" She asked, resting a hand on his shoulder.  
"Not re-…yeah. I'm fine." Her hand twitched on his shoulder. She slid forward to sit next to him.  
"Nightmares again?" She asked, leaning her head on his shoulder.  
"I just said I'm fine." He said, curling his arm around her waist.  
"You sound like me." She chuckled. Before she could react, he pulled her up onto his lap. Resting his chin on her shoulder, he whispered.  
"There's a reason for that." She looked up at him and saw his eyes had gone the steely blue they did when he wanted someone to do something he knew they didn't want to. She saw that and it all clicked. She tried to struggle out of his grasp, but his arms had locked her back to his chest and she had no leverage. She pulled a little, but he was correct in his assumption that she didn't have much strength left. He pressed his lips against the nape of her neck and she shivered slightly. He pushed his nose into the crook of her neck and sighed happily when she started relaxing back into his arms.  
"Please, Dark. Talk to me, I don't even care what you talk to me about anymore." He said, playing with a loose lock of hair.  
"First of all, your nose is cold." He smiled, and she continued.  
"And I am now seeing the downside to being the partner of someone who was born into show business." She said dryly. "Also, I need you to promise not to yell at me." She prompted.  
"Dark, you know I only yell at you under specific circumstances. But, yeah, I promise." He stated, sleep edging into his mind.  
"I'm currently working six cases, have neglected sleep and food for at least two days. I've also worked through two panic attacks and at least one bout of self-loathing." He stared at her.  
"I hate you sometimes. Ya know that? Come on. Sleep." He said laying back onto the bed. She laid a kiss gently on his temple before wriggling under the blankets next to him.  
"Love you."~

**Author's Note:**

> (Yes, I have an OC in the DC universe, plz no sue.)
> 
> This is literally one of two complete short stories in the universe. Feel free to drop suggestions, flame, comments or anything. Thank you for reading!


End file.
